


Sobre trasladores y amor

by AtlSaints9405



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy debió haberle dejado irse, así no volverían a verse nunca y continuarían con sus caminos separados. Pero al final no lo hizo.<br/>Aunque, si lo pensamos. Si lo hubiese hecho, no habría historia para contar ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre trasladores y amor

Cada día era la misma rutina, levantarse, organizar la cama, seleccionar su ropa (generalmente una túnica elegante), bañarse, salir a desayunar y tomar sus supresores con una taza de leche antes de irse al ministerio. De vez en cuanto recibía una llamada de su madre, siempre llena de preocupación por la vida que vivía su pequeño hijo en Londres, y otras veces alguno de sus hermanos, generalmente Bill, llamaba para invitarlo a una reunión familiar.

Esas siempre eran sus mañanas y técnicamente el momento de mayor acción que tenia en el resto del día.

Percy Weasley trabajaba en el ministerio de Magia, era la conexión entre el departamento de transporte mágico y el departamento de relaciones internacionales. Y a pesar del amor que profesaba hacia su trabajo, era imposible negar que no había demasiada aventura al interior de él. Prácticamente lo único que tenia que hacer era leer las aprobaciones en cuanto a trasladores, conexiones de red flú internacionales y algunos idiotas que decidían viajar a Alemania en escoba. Era importante, sino fuese por ellos sería mucho más difícil descubrir a los contrabandistas, y por ello Percy no podía estar más agradecido con la posición que ocupaba en el ministerio.

Su madre siempre estaba preocupada por su trabajo, ya que según ella, él debería estar en un lugar más acorde a su delicada posición…

Sí, delicada posición. Porque, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, Percy era un Omega.

Un Omega en un lugar hecho para favorecer a los Alfas y Beta.

Un jodido Omega.

Lo supo dos meses después de su quinceavo cumpleaños. Tuvo la suerte de estar de vacaciones y que estaba en una familia de Betas. el único Alfa en su familia era Charlie, y esta ya había viajado a Rumania.

Comenzó con una ligera sensación de calor que fue creciendo conforme pasaban las horas. Se sentía pegajoso y mojado en todo momento, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ante roces y luego comenzó a gemir cada vez que era tocado. Sus padres, poco acostumbrados a la presencia de un omega en alguna de sus familias, no descubrieron lo que ocurría con su tercer hijo hasta que Percy se despertó a media noche llorando por la necesidad de ser penetrado por alguien. No recordó mucho de lo que ocurrió después, salvo la humedad, el calor y dolor que sentía en todo momento.

Lo que sí sabia era que, al levantarse, su madre lo abrazó durante horas y dijo que encontrarían una solución para el problema.

Charlie fue quien la encontró, en forma de pastillas que debía tomarse todos los días con un vaso de leche. Estas controlarían su olor y, si las tomaba constantemente, podría hacer que su calor fuera mucho menos brusco de lo que ya era; no los suprimiría, pero sí controlaría su necesidad por el sexo un poco.

Desde ese momento, Percy se encargó de actuar como el hombre más normal del mundo. Salió con la hermosa Penélope Clearwatter, con quien mantenía una muy buena relación en estos momentos; consiguió los mejores TIMOs de su curso; buscó un trabajo en el Ministerio que no era de Omegas pero tampoco corría el riesgo de ser descubierto. Y cómo última prevención, Percy se alejó de todas aquellas relaciones que ponían en riesgo su fachada como beta.

Eso fue hasta ese día…

*-*-*

Percy dejó la taza de café apenas escuchó la voz de su joven secretaria, Clarece. Ella siempre salía un poco antes de su hora de almuerzo y por ello él no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por recibir s llamada.

-señor Weasley, el señor Wood ya llegó

-dile que pase

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para sentir cómo su espacio era invadido por el olor almizclado que desprendía Oliver Wood. Ambos fueron compañeros de habitación en la torre Griffindor y desde que entró a 6 año, la naturaleza alfa de Wood se manifestó cuando este tenía 16 años, ese suave olor fue el que lo acompañó en sus horas de dormir. Incluso, y a riesgo de avergonzarse admitiéndolo, Percy tuvo un gran enamoramiento por él justo antes de comenzar su relación con Penélope, pero este estaba demasiado concentrado con ganar la Copa de las Casas que ni siquiera se fijó en las miradas que el pelirrojo robaba, las de él y ninguna otra persona.

-buenos días, Oliver-dijo sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que había estado leyendo

-hola, Percy ¿cómo estás?

-bien, pero puedo apostar que no viniste aquí para ver cómo estaba

Miró fijamente al jugador de las Magpies.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para controlar sus ganas de gemir. Oliver Wood había crecido como un espécimen asombroso. Su cara era mucho más masculina, la quijada cuadrada los labios gruesos apretados y ojos azules como el océano. Sus hombros estaban mucho más anchos, sus músculos definidos y sus piernas parecían unos postes capaces de cargar cualquier peso. Para rematar, ya no vestía la camiseta desteñida del Montrose Magpies, manillas infantiles del mismo equipo o, peor, el uniforme de Hogwarts. En su lugar, Oliver utilizaba jeans desteñidos que se acomodaban a sus piernas, una camiseta polo suelta y, como única prueba de apoyo a su equipo, una chaqueta de piel de dragón con la urraca blanquinegra estampada en el pecho.

-no-Wood se sentó en el puesto frente a él-. Necesito un permiso de red flú abierto para viajar y según escuché tú lo rechazaste

-sí-Percy se encogió de hombros

-¿por qué?

-porque no pienso poner en peligro nuestras relaciones con otros países solo porque tú deseas viajar allí

-tengo que trabajar-gruñó

-no, no tienes. Mira, Oliver, entiendo que creas que necesitas hacerlo por eso de los partidos… ¿clasificatorios? Pero, si tanto deseas, puedes hacerlo de otras formas

-sí, como ir en avión y perderme las prácticas de los dos días anteriores

-ves como vamos encontrando opciones

Wood lo miró durante unos instantes. Era más que evidente que decidía si golpear a Percy o mandarlo a comer mierda. Finalmente pareció optar por la opción más educada, porque en su lugar lanzó un suspiro cansado y se acercó a él.

-sé que odias el quidditch y que probablemente me odiabas a mí

 _No, no odio el quidditch y tampoco te odio a ti_ -quiso decir

»pero necesito que me hagas este favor, Percy. Tengo que estar en Australia dentro de dos semanas

Percy miró hacia sus papeles. Deseaba poder ayudar a Wood, decirle que podía viajar a Australia sin problema alguno; pero no podía. En su último viaje al país oceánico el guardián tuvo un problema por haber discutido con policías del país a quienes, según ellos, había atacado sin razón alguna después de que ellos hubiesen detenido la exposición indecente que realizaba con un joven.

-lo siento, Wood. Si quieres, puedes ir a casa de alguno de tus compañeros y aparecerte allí ¿no?

-el entrenador no permite eso. Dice que si ustedes deciden castigarme es porque lo merezco y que debo pensar la próxima vez lo que hago en cada país

-entonces, no puedo hacer nada por ti. Lo siento mucho

-bien

Percy debió haberle dejado irse, así no volverían a verse nunca y continuarían con sus caminos separados. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se levantó de su puesto y dijo rápidamente, demasiado como para no pensar en las consecuencias de dejar a un Alfa meterse tanto en su vida:

-si quieres puedes viajar a mi apartamento antes de viajar. Nosotros tenemos permisos de Red flú porque a veces debemos conversar con personas de otros países, así que si quieres…

Wood lo miró esperanzado.

»podemos no decirle a tu entrenador y así vas a viajar a Australia cada vez que lo necesites. Solo que mi casa es un poco caótica y tendrás que avisarme cuando vallas, aunque solo sería un mensaje, también puedo dejarte una llave, creo que tengo una en mi casa que no necesito, así que…

-¿en serio?

-solo si quieres

-Claro que quiero-Wood rodeó la mesa y lo abrazó con fuerza; por suerte el sentido común de Percy no estaba tan desaparecido como para dejarse abrazar por un alfa durante más de tres segundos

-bien-se alejó-debo trabajar antes de ir a almorzar, así que puedes irte

-¿con quién almuerzas?

-solo

-hoy no, almorzarás conmigo

Percy evaluó las posibilidades rápido. Si decía que no, sería el antisocial que rechazó la amigable oferta de Wood para almorzar en su compañía y como plus no tendría que comer solo; y si decía que sí, tendría que pasar una hora con Oliver-alfa-demasiado-sexy-para-su-propio-bien-Wood. La repuesta es fácil: no

-sí, claro. Debo terminar de leer unos archivos y salimos

-¿tienes problemas si te espero aquí?

-claro que no-dijo sin aliento

*-*-*

Fueron a almorzar a un restaurante que quedaba a una cuadra del ministerio. Conversaron durante todo el camino sobre recuerdos del colegio que habían compartido en su juventud, compartían habitación así que obviamente tuvieron que pasar uno que otro segundo juntos. Luego hablaron sobre sus vidas actualmente y cómo estas habían cambiado. Percy supo que Wood había tenido una larga relación con Marcus Flint, lo que era extraño si se analizaba que el ex Slytherin era un beta de rango superior, y que como apenas pasó un año desde el rompimiento Oliver todavía no se acostumbraba al nuevo apartamento en que vivía. También descubrió que Oliver debía mantener una dieta balanceada ya que en su equipo llevaban la cuenta del peso que un empleado subía en cada mes y que este no podía superar los 5 kilogramos porque ya debían pagar una ridículamente cara multa. Percy también contó unas cuantas cosas al guardián, como su obsesión por ir a las tiendas de perros e imaginar qué clases de personas los adoptarían, su horrible incapacidad para quedarse despierto más allá de las 11 de la noche y su extraña obsesión porque los meseros cumpliesen la orden a la perfección, acusaba esto a que su madre era muy mala para reconocer los gustos de sus siete hijos.

-fue genial, Percy. ¿nos vemos mañana?

-sí, no hay problema

Así nació una rutina entre ambos. Oliver iba a buscarlo unos minutos antes de almorzar e iban juntos a la misma cafetería. A veces, Percy se preguntaba si tomaba la mejor decisión al dejar que el guardián se metiese tanto en su vida, pero la sensación desaparecía apenas escuchaba a Clarece decir que Wood estaba afuera de su oficina.

*-*-*

-Weasley-Oliver dijo cuando se estaban despidiendo-tengo dos entradas para el concierto de Los Dragones Azules y…

La boca de Oliver se movía rápidamente y probablemente estuviese diciendo algo importante, pero la mente de Percy no podía procesarlo. ¿lo estaba invitando a una cita? ¿eso quería decir que gustaba de él? ¿acaso había descubierto que era un omega? ¿o solo pensaba que era un chico atractivo con quien deseaba salir? ¿o tal vez solo quería ser un buen amigo? ¿o ser una buena persona y sentía lástima por él? ¿o sus hermanos le habían pagado para hacer la mejor de las bromas a Percy? ¿o…?

-¿Percy? ¿me escuchas?

-tengo que irme-dijo rápidamente antes de caminar/correr hacia el ministerio y la seguridad de la oficina. Podía sentir los ojos de Oliver detrás de él pero no quería pensar en ello.

 

*-*-*

El día siguiente fue sábado, así que no tenía la necesidad de encontrarse con Wood. En un día como ese, podía recostarse en su cama y ver películas muggles cursis sin pensar en el trabajo. De vez en cuanto iba a la casa de sus padres y otras veces solo los llamaba para ver cómo se encontraban, en esa semana no optó por ninguna de las dos opciones, en su lugar apagó su celular y dejó enamorar por la historias de Rose y Jack, Scarlett y Rhett, y Bridget y Darcy.

Ignoró la puerta la primera vez que sonó, fue mientras las personas caían del Titanic, y lo siguió haciendo durante lo que pareció una eternidad de golpes, antes de escuchar la voz de Oliver contra la puerta.

-Percy, abre la puerta. Soy yo

Se levantó de su cama y corrió a abrir la puerta. Era demasiado descortés dejar a una persona en la entrada de su casa durante demasiado tiempo, sobretodo porque los vecinos intentarían asesinarlo si lo escuchaban.

-hola

Oliver, tan arreglado como siempre, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo sin ocultar su sonrisa divertida. Percy sabia que debía verse terrible, aun no se bañaba, llevaba una camiseta de Superman y pantalones deportivos, su cabello estaba hecho un desorden semienrroscado, sus ojos debían estar rodeadas de lagañas y podía apostar que la mancha que tenia en la mitad de la camisa era helado.

Estaba seguro de que si Oliver pensase que él era atractivo, ya no volvería a hacerlo.

-hola, ¿estás bien?

-sí, solo viendo películas y ¿tu?

-bien… sí, claro. Fui a casa de tus padres, ellos parecían preocupados por ti

Percy lanzó un suspiro cansado. Sabia cuál era el plan de su madre: un joven y atractivo alfa iba a buscarlo a su casa y saludaba a sus padres educadamente, seguro que era un gran partido, así que debía emparejarlo con su hijo aunque este creyera que no necesita a un alfa en su vida.

-mamá siempre es así. Ella suele armar un drama en un vaso de agua. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparte

-también… uhm…-se pasó la mano por el cuello-quería hablar contigo… sobre lo que ocurrió ayer

Percy rió nervioso, él había sido el cobarde que huyó, si alguien debía estar incómodo con esa conversación tenia que ser él.

-no es nada ¿nos vemos el lunes para almorzar?

-sí, es algo y…-miró al interior de la casa-¿puedo pasar?

-no es una buena idea, la casa está desordenada, tengo mi ropa por todo el suelo y no he lavado los platos.

-no me importa, Percy

-¿no te importa?-dijo suavemente-bien, cuenta hasta diez, y te dejaré

Cerró la puerta rápidamente. En realidad la casa no estaba en desorden, por mucho que él se quedase en cama todo el día, siempre se levantaba temprano y dejaba su casa en perfecto orden. Solo quería tener un poco de aire antes de dejar a Wood entrar a su espacio.

-bien-abrió la puerta-puedes entrar

-sí

Oliver lo siguió al interior de la casa.

-quería decirte que lo siento por haberte asustado ayer

-no debes sentirlo, solo fue un…

-no, no fue algo pequeño. No era que yo no tuviese con quien ir, yo…-Wood se volvió a pasar la mano por el cuelo, era la tercera vez que lo hacia-quería ir contigo

-no, no querías

-sí, quería ir contigo. No como novio, solo que eres mi amigo y pensé que será correcto invitarte. No esperaba que te aterrases por ello

Percy se sintió avergonzado… era obvio que Oliver Wood no se fijaría en él

-claro, mira yo no estoy acostumbrado a personas invitándome a comer y luego a conciertos. Eso no es normal para mí

 

-y no entiendo por qué no lo es

-¿no? ¿acaso no me recuerdas en el colegio? Era el nerd que ahuyentaba a todas las chicas

-y yo era el fanático del quidditch que no dejaba de hablar sobre el deporte

 _Pero eso era diferente, tú eras genial…_ Percy se contuvo de decir, en su lugar solo asintió

»tengo una idea-Wood dijo cuando el silencio ya se estaba haciendo incómodo-¿ya almorzaste?

-…

-entonces ¿qué te parece si pido una pizza y comemos juntos?

-Oliver, en serio estoy un poco ocupado ahora

-¿ocupado?-el guardían se rió-¿haciendo qué? ¿algo que supera mi oferta?

Percy pensó que sí. Una pizza en compañía no era nada comparado con ver cómo Rose se despedía de Jack en el Titanic, como él moría lentamente recordándole que la amaba y finalmente como ella iba a un cielo donde estaban todos los habitantes del barco hundido y Jack, en la parte superior de las escaleras, esperándola con una mirada llena de amor. No, quedarse una tarde con Oliver Wood con conversaciones entretenidas e historias sobre el quidditch, no se compara para nada con ver por enésima vez el final…

¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?

¿Ver el final de Titanic era mejor que pasar más horas con Oliver Wood? ¿acaso estaba rechazando una de las mejores opciones que había tenido en su vida?

-bien…-dijo suavemente-solo, déjame quitar la película

-¿qué película estás viendo?-Wood preguntó antes de dejarlo irse

-Titanic

-¿Titanic?-el alfa se burló y Percy se preguntó si había tomado una buena decisión al decirle el nombre de la película

-sí

-¿en serio?-Wood abrió los ojos sorprendido, parecía arrepentido de su reacción-vale, creí que estabas bromeando

-no lo hago

-si quieres la seguimos viendo         

-no…

-sí, claro que sí. Voy a pedir la pizza y seguimos viendo tu película

-no

-sí, ya tomé la decisión-Wood dijo con ese tono que utilizaban los alfas cuando esperaban que alguien cumpliese sus órdenes. Imperativo, ronco, directo y fuerte… Sin posibilidades de contradicción para un omega como Percy

-bien-caminó hacia su habitación

-Percy, no es una orden ni nada como eso

-claro que no lo es-sonrió falsamente, tal vez su madre lo descubriría, pero estaba seguro que nadie más podría lograrlo

En media hora, ambos ya se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación de Percy, una pizza en medio de ellos y metiéndole la madre a Rose por no correrse de la tabla, a pesar que la película ya había terminado desde hacia 10 minutos.

-bien,-Oliver comenzó-yo entiendo que si ambos se montaban, la puerta se hubiese hundido, pero… joder, al menos puedes fingir sacrificarte por el amor de tu vida.

-sí, el único que se sacrificó en esa relación fue Jack. Ella parecía más una chica encaprichada con él

-exacto… salvo ayudarlo cuando estaba encerrado, no hizo gran cosa por su relación ¿cómo crees que hubiesen terminado si se habrían casado?

-sería algo ultra gracioso… ella se casaría con él, ingenuamente creyendo que todo será suficiente, y después de seis meses, eso es lo que tardan en gastarse el poco dinero que dio el padre de Rose, ella comenzará a darse cuenta que no era lo que estaba soñando. Y en menos de un año, huye a su mansión en NY y termina casada con un tipo que solo la quiere como trofeo

-¿y Jack?

-oh…-Percy niega con la cabeza-el pobre Jack se encerrará en un espiral vicioso de alcohol y juego del cual no podrá salir. Por suerte nunca alcanzaron a tener hijos.

Percy escuchó a Wood reírse sintiendo como algo caliente llenaba su pecho. El guardián tenía una risa ruidosa, y que podría ser considerada fea, pero también era muy contagiosa y no se mostraba avergonzado por ella. Quería escucharla muy seguido y saber que era él quien lo hacia reír.

Negó con la cabeza

Ahora, estaba diciendo tonterías

-bien,-Wood respiró profundamente para dejar de reírse-¿y cómo son tus relaciones?

-ya viste como era con Penélope

-oh, sí y fue incómodo. ¿cómo son tus relaciones con alguien que te guste?

Percy se recostó contra la madera y recordó la mejor relación que había tenido en su vida. La chica se llamaba Audrey, era una chica hija de muggle beta que conoció durante un viaje a Canadá y con quien tuvo una relación durante dos años.

-¿Percy?

-salí con una chica llamada Audrey, hace dos años. Ella era americana, así que tuvimos una relación a larga distancia durante seis meses, hasta que logró que la transfirieran aquí. Conoció a mis padres, a mis hermanos y ellos la amaron. Pero no funcionó

-¿demasiado amistoso?

-sí, éramos amigos, no novios. O eso fue lo que me dijo ella cuando rompió conmigo

-que mal…

Eso era una gran mentira. Al romper con él, Audrey le dijo que podía intentar competir con una persona, e incluso con la idea de una persona, pero que no iba a hacerlo con todos los hombres del mundo, así que debían dejarlo por la paz. A Percy no le dolió tanto como sentía que debió dolerle, pero aun así tardaron seis meses en volver a hablarse. Audrey fue quien llamó y le dijo que necesitaba un cierre a su relación, así que le preguntó por qué ella no era suficiente. Ese día Percy le dijo todo: su naturaleza omega, su preferencia por alfas masculinos y cómo había guardado el secreto desde que cumplió quince años. Ella lo escuchó comprensivamente y dijo que no había problema, no le diría el secreto a nadie, pero que él debió haberle dicho antes. Desde ese momento inició su amistad, una que a pesar de los dos años de separación y que ella estaba en Estados Unidos, no se había roto.

-sí, igual seguimos en contacto, se casó hace seis meses y está embarazada

-oh…

-no me importó cuando me enteré. David es la persona correcta para ella, así que…

-¿alguna relación que haya sido más loca y menos “te quiero como mi mejor amiga”?

-solo las tengo a ellas dos-Percy intentó no sentirse avergonzado por la mirada burlona que le lanzó Wood-¿tú cómo eres? ¿un sexy semental que vive en la cama con sus parejas?  
-¿te parezco sexy?

Percy se aclaró la garganta ¿acaso Oliver Wood estaba flirteando con él?

-te hice una pregunta

-mis relaciones son normales, ya sabes que salí con Flint durante una cinco años y que el imbécil me engañó con una de sus compañeras del equipo, así que nuestro rompimiento fue más sobre gritos y metidas de madre.

»Después de graduarme intenté tener una relación con una chica que odiaba el quidditch-negó-no sé por qué lo intenté, solo duró dos meses. Un poco después a un fanático del equipo, otros dos meses perdidos y finalmente comencé a esperar por la persona indicada, que terminó siendo Marcus.

»Luego de él, tuve mi relación de rebote, que no fue planeado pero que sí terminó siendo una. Salimos durante 4 meses y él se apegó demasiado a mí. Yo sabia que no podía darle lo que esperaba así que rompimos. No fue lleno de lágrimas y sufrimiento, pero sí me sentí culpable así que me dije que no intentaría algo serio con alguien hasta estar seguro que superé a Marcus y que esa persona es la correcta para mí.

-esas no me parecen relaciones saludables

-no lo son, pero no son de amigos. ¿no has pensado que estas buscando en el lugar equivocado?

Percy _sabia_ que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado, pero no pensaba decírselo a Oliver

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-solo intentas con chicas, de pronto seas gay. Un beta gay

-¿gay?

-sí, ya sabes. Te gustan los hombres y por ello siempre terminas como amigo de las chicas

-no creo que sea gay-mintió

-tal vez, sí

Wood se inclinó hacia él y rozó sus labios. Percy no pudo controlar el gemido necesitado que salió de sus labios. Era una reacción química, lo sabia, o al menos era lo que esperaba. Oliver desprendía el olor almizclado característico de un alfa y eso solo hacia que Percy quisiera pegarse a su cuello y atrapar todo lo posible para él.

-eres gay…-Oliver dijo contra sus labios

-sí…

-y quiero volver a besarte

-sí…

El guardián volvió a sus labios, ahora no como una prueba, sino un beso real, provocado por la necesidad de tener los labios de Percy contra los suyos. Los labios de Oliver se movían expertamente, succionaban donde debían y cuando debían. Percy gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Wood contra sus labios y le permitió la entrada con facilidad. No notó que las manos de Oliver se movieron hacia la parte inferior de su camisa, pero ahora que sus dedos se movían rítmicamente en la parte baja de su estómago, no dejaba de pensar en ellas. Oliver bajó a su cuello y succionó el pequeño hueco entre su quijada y su cuello.

-hueles increíble

Eso fue lo único que necesitó Percy para despertarse. Ponía en riesgo su fachada dejándose besar así por Oliver ¿cómo pudo dejarse besar por el alfa?

-esto está mal-se levantó y recorrió la habitación una y otra vez

-¿por qué?

-porque… porque… no deberíamos hacerlo

-¿por qué?

-primero yo acabo de descubrir que soy gay-mintió-así que debo superar el choque emocional que mi recién descubierta homosexualidad me causa

-¿y? Estoy seguro que lo superarás bien

-¿mis padres?

-ellos te adoran, creo que incluso saben que eres gay, al menos tu madre

-somos amigos

-nos acabamos de besar

-y tú no has olvidado a Marcus y no creo que quieras poner nuestra amistad en riesgo por un simple beso de prueba

Wood lo miró como si apenas hubiese caído en cuenta de esos detalles y, después de unos segundos, asintió bruscamente.

-tienes razón

-lo sé

-debería irme

-puedes quedarte si quieres. Hasta te doy a elegir la próxima película

-no creo que sea una buena idea, Percy. El lunes es el primer viaje

-oh, claro-Percy buscó en sus cajones una copia de la llave y la pasó a Oliver-toma, puedes venir cuando desees

-gracias

-tranquilo

-nos vemos, Percy

-hasta pronto, Oliver

*-*-*

-¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto el quidditch?

George dijo divertido apenas lo vio sentarse en medio de la sala para ver el partido entre Inglaterra y Australia para clasificarse a la fase final del mundial y toda su familia lo apoyó en el chiste.

Tal vez Percy no se encontraría allí, en medio de sus hermanos ultra fanáticos del Quidditch, si no fuese porque su televisor no tenía cable, lo que significaba un adiós a toda oportunidad de ver quidditch en la tranquilidad de su casa y hola a ir a la casa de sus hermanos para ver el partido. Allí, se encontraba toda la familia, desde Bill acompañado de sus tres pequeños hijos, hasta Harry y Ginny preparando su boda.

-hermano, no creo que tenga nada que ver con la recién nacida pasión de Percival por el quidditch

-sí Fred, tiene mucho más que ver la presencia de un muy alfa guardián

Percy se sonrojó y tomó una buena cantidad de gaseosa para cubrir el rojo que llenaba su cara y cuello.

-chicos, dejen de molestar a Percy. –su padre intervino divertido, como cada vez que intentaba regañar a los gemelos-. Por eso no quiere decirles que sale con Oliver Wood

-¡Mamá!-gimió desesperado en busca de ayuda-¿Puedes decirles que se callen?

-Fred y George, dejen de molestar a Percy. Cuando él quiera decirnos si sale, o no con Oliver, lo hará

-gracias y no salgo con Oliver, ya se los dije. Somos amigos

Desde el beso que habían compartido, hace cinco días, solo se vieron el lunes que Oliver fue a su casa para aparecerse en Australia. Se despidieron con un abrazo incómodo…

-no parecía tu amigo cuando vino aquí preocupado por ti y deseando verte-Ron susurró-ahora, si me disculpan ¿pueden callarse?

-sí, claro. Pero Oliver y yo no estamos saliendo

-Percy, no necesitas repetirlo tanto-su madre dijo conciliadoramente

*-*-*

Estaba dormido en su habitación cuando la llamada llegó. Habían pasado seis horas después del partido y para la alegría de todos en casa, Inglaterra ganó con creces. Sus hermanos y su padre fueron al caldero chorreante a celebrar la victoria. Su madre fue a dormirse. Y Percy, como siempre, volvió a su casa sin compañía.

El teléfono lo despertó de un sueño, uno de esos que sabes que son maravillosos pero que apenas te despiertas no puedes recordarlos.

-¿aló?

-¿Percy?-Oliver dijo, su voz era rasposa y las palabras le salían lentamente-¿estás despierto?

-no, estoy dormido

-que mal, ¿puedes despertarte?

-no,-suspiró cansado-Oliver, no estoy… ¿estás borracho?

-no estoy borracho, solo feliz

-¿feliz?-se burló-¿cuánto alcohol tomaron?

-un poco-Wood dijo lentamente-pero no te llamé para hablar de eso ¿sabes?

-eso espero. ¿qué ocurrió?

-estaba tomando con los chicos y pensé en ti

-¿qué?

-sí, bueno ellos hablaban sobre películas y yo pensé en lo entretenido que sería ver una película contigo, otra vez como con Titanic

-cuando vuelvas, podemos hacerlo

-¿pero no estás enojado conmigo?

-¿por qué estaría enojado?

-por lo del beso-Wood dijo sencillamente-. Me gustó besarte

-estoy seguro que te arrepentirás de decir eso mañana en la mañana

-¡no! Yo creo que no. Me gustó besarte. Cuando estaba en el colegio me parecias atractivo.

-Oliver…

-Pero tienes razón-el alfa dijo ignorándolo-.Eres casi como mi mejor amigo, si no fuera porque llevamos muy poco tiempo diría que ya lo eres. Por eso no quiero poner en riesgo nuestra relación.

-que bien

-pero, podemos intentar ser amigos

-ya somos amigos

-¡no! Amigos de verdad. No solo personas que se encuentran en tu oficina para comer

-¿eso no es ser amigos?-se burló-vaya, yo que creí que ya eramos amigos

-sabes lo que quiero decir, Percy. Quiero invitarte a comer pizza sin temer que desaparezcas porque creáis que era un cita.

-¿esa es tu declaración de amistad? Porque creo que necesito rosas para eso

-no-Oliver se rió en el otro lado de la línea-¿desde cuándo eres tan sarcástico?

-desde que decidiste emborracharte y llamarme a las tres de la mañana

-lo haré más seguido

-no lo hagas. La próxima vez que llames, no te contestaré

-te esperaría-dijo suavemente

-Oliver

-no tienes que escandalizarte por mis respuestas. Eres mi amigo y si te llamo borracho es porque de verdad necesito hablar contigo. Te esperaré porque necesito hablar con mi mejor amigo

-pero si hace unos segundos decias que no eramos amigos

-no dijes eso. Así que deja de poner palabras en mi boca

-ok, di tu punto

-quiero invitarte al cine

Percy tragó saliva asustado, controlando las ganas de colgar el teléfono y huir.

-¿sí?

-lo que escuchas, iremos a ver la película más cursi que haya en cartelera y luego, en el camino nos burlaremos de cada uno de los perosnajes

-eso suena una cita. No una reunión de amigos

-pero es una reunión de amigos. Porque somos amigos, Percy

-sí amigos

-¿viste el partido?

-sí, felicitaciones. Merecían ganar

-gracias

-Ron dice que aun les queda Francia y que ese partido es mucho más difícil

-eso es cierto. Pero comenzamos con fuerza, así que el ánimo estará por las nubes

-eso es genial ¿no?

-sí…

Percy bostezó contra el auricular antes de que ambos cayeran en un silencio tranquilo. No tenían más palabras para decirse pero tampoco iban a colgarse. El pelirrojo quiso poner un tema. Pensó en el trabajo, el clima en Australia, la hora. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para romper la comodidad en que se encontraban. La respiración constante de Oliver. La música, seguro una banda muggle, que sonaba en la lejanía. Y el completo silencio que venía de su lado y le permitía oír como su corazón revoloteaba.

-debo irme

-sí

-nos vemos mañana

-¿a qué hora vienes?

-a las ocho, creo

-entonces nos vemos

-bien, adiós

-adiós

*-*-*

-¿no puedo creer que te haya gustado?-Percy gritó insultado. Estaban en el apartamento de Oliver viendo _Dia de san valentin_ y Oliver no dejó de alabar lo interesante que era la película

-¿por qué?

-¿a parte de que es la película más cursi y vomitiva que he visto en mi vida?

-es entretenida e interesante

-¡no! Sabes lo que va a ocurrir desde el minuto uno. Que Patrick Dempsey engaña a la profesora y que finalmente ella termina con Aston Kutcher. Es obvio. Además ¿qué clase de persona es abandonado por su novia y corre a los brazos de otra chica en menos de veinticuatro horas?

-por eso el final es sorprendente

-no, no lo es.

-¿sabes? Yo creo que eres un cínico. Siempre criticas todas las películas que vemos

-claro, si eligieras una película buena no terminaría insultando su elección

-siempre te digo que puedes elegir

-y yo, amablemente, te digo “no, hazlo tú” esperando a que por una vez tomes una buena película

-¿para ti qué es una buen apelícula?

-no sé, ¿Casablanca? ¿Shakespeare enamorado? ¿desayuno en Tiffanys? Solo digo opciones. Si te empeñas en conseguir romances, al menos deberías buscar algunos buenos

-entonces, la próxima vez definitivamente vas a elegir tú

-tal vez-se encogió de hombros

-voy a bajar a comprar pizza. ¿la quieres Hawaiana?

-sí, como siempre

La única respuesta que recibió Percy fue la puerta cerrándose. Percy se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la llamada de Oliver borracho a media noche. Desde ese momento habían vuelto una rutina sus encuentros para ver películas y de vez en cuando hacer otras cosas como ir a conciertos o ver algunos partidos de Quidditch. Oliver ya había ido a La Madriguera un fin de semana e incluso fue invitado a un improvisado partido de Qudditch con sus hermanos y Harry. Tuvo que soportar miradas conocedoras de parte de todos sus familiares pero aun así se entretuvo viendo a Oliver soportar als bromas de sus hermanos.

Ese fue uno de los muchos de los momentos en que se preguntó si seguir con la ley “Solo amigos” con Oliver era una buena idea.

Luego recordaba que era lo que debái hacer si quería mantener su puesto en el ministerio.

-¿hola? ¿hay alguien en casa?

Percy se levantó del sofá con un brinco. En la red flú, un chico con el cabello rubio se encontraba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Pensó que lo había visto en algún lugar pero en esos momentos no era capaz de reconocerlo. El chico salió de la chimenea inseguro y se quedo allí. En las afueras. Moviéndose de un lado al otro. Haciendo sentir a Percu mil veces más incómodo de lo que nunca se podría sentir consigo mismo.

-¿quién eres?

-lo siento, soy Collin Crevey. Estuve en Hogwarts con Ginny, tu hermana

-¿y qué haces aquí?

-vine a buscar a Oliver. Él me dijo que estarían aquí viendo películas. Pero necesitaba verlo, en serio y mucho. Lo siento

-no, no, no hay problema. Fue a comprar una pizza, pero ya debe estar por llegar

-bien

-puedes sentarte

-bien

-¿puedes dejar de decir bien?-por alguna razón Percy se estaba enojando con la presencia de Collin.

El rubio era atractivo. Su cabello caía en ondas alrededor de sus orejas. Sus ojos azules le daban un toque infinitamente angelical. Al igual que sus rasgos delicados, piel completamente lampiña y cuerpo esbelto. Pero si eso no era suficiente, estaba el olor dulce que desprendía. Collin era un Omega. No había que ser un genio para notarlo.

-¿qué película estaban viendo?

- _Dia de los enamorados_

-es buena. Yo la vi con mi hermano menor cuando salió en el cine. Muchas parejas muggles estaban allí dándose besos y muchos de ellos pensaron que Dennis y yo teníamos algún tipo de relación incestuosa. Fue incómodo. Pero valió la pena

-a mí no me gustó. Me parece una copia barata de _Love Actually_

-¿cuál es esa?

-la del invierno. Con Hugh Grant y Collin Firth

-ah… ya sé cuál es-la sonrisa de Collin se amplió. Percy se sintió más enojado con el chico y su evidente perfección-. Esa es mejor. Pero en Dia de los enamorados tambien hay una historia buena y entretenida. Por ejemplo la de Julia Roberts y Bradley Cooper en el avión. Es sencilla pero interesante

Percy gruñó su aceptación. Si tuviera que darle un punto a la película, diría que esa es su historia favorita: la madre militar que debe viajar durante todo un día para ver a su hijo y el joven homosexual que cruza el país para pasar ese día con su pareja. Ambos llegan a media noche, pero demuestran que para ellos lo vale. Esa es su parte favorita de la película.

»¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Collin preguntó repentinamente

-sí, claro

-¿eres un Omega?

El pelirrojo se tensó. _¿cómo lo supo?_

-¿qué?

-sí, porque no hueles a alfa y en la lejanía puedo…

-creo que te equivocas-el pelirrojo interrumpió se levantó del sofá-. Yo soy un beta como todos en mi familia, un simple beta

-no me equivoco.-el rubio se acomodó en su puesto para mirarlo a la cara-. Yo también soy omega y sé lo que se siente ser uno de nosotros. Por eso nunca me atrevería a decirle a alguien si es que quieres guardarlo como secreto

Ahora estaba temblando de furia. ¿Cómo el chico pudo descubrirlo?

-mira, niño, no soy un omega. Así que deja de decir esas cosas

-pero…

-nada, fin de la discusión

así fue como Oliver los encontró. Percy parado mirando hacia Collin enojado y el rubio temblando en el sofá.

-Collin, qué haces aquí

-necesito hablar contigo sobre…

-yo me voy. Tengo que… que firmar unos papeles para…

-no tienes que irte

-no, sí tengo que irme-caminó hacia la puerta-. ¿nos vemos el lunes para almorzar?. esa era su forma de decir sutilmente “no nos vamos a ver mañana”.

-pero, Percy…

-adiós. Fue un placer conocerte, Collin

*-*-*

_vístete como muggle. No vamos al lugar de siempre_

Percy leyó el mensaje una y otra vez cuando lo leyó. Sabía que no era correcto esperar más de Oliver. Su relación ya había avanzado lo que deberían ser como amigos, pero aun así no sentía que era suficiente. Deseaba más. Besar al alfa, contarle sus secretos, invitarlo todos los domingos a la casa Weasley, presentarlo como su novio.

Pero no podía.

Si el alfa notaba que él era un omega, perdería todo el esfuerzo que hizo toda su vida. Sus opciones eran alejarse o quedarse como amigo.

Pero tampoco quería imaginarse al jugador de Quidditch con otro chico. Uno como el dulce y pequeño Collin Crevey con su cabello rubio, cuerpo estilizado y brillantes ojos verdes; tal vez tomaría fotos en cada una de sus citas a todo lo que encuentre en el camino.

Esos eran los momentos en que Percy se preguntaba si podía decirle la verdad a Oliver y esperar que este no se comportara como todo un Alfa. Del tipo: ‘yo, Tarzán, tú, Jane’. Luego recordaba que en el ministerio lo despedirán y se repetía a sí mismo que no podía hacerlo.

*-*-*

En su enésima segunda repetición, llegó el mensaje de su secretaria diciéndole que Oliver ya estaba allí. Percy, vestido con pantalones elegantes, corbata y saco, dejó entrar al guardian. Este sonrió ampliamente apenas entró a la habitación. El pelirrojo sintió cómo su aliento era atrapado en su garganta al ver a Oliver en su trabajo con jeans y una camiseta blanca.

-dije que vinieras como muggle

-lo hice-Percy miró su vestimenta

-por ‘como muggle’ me refería a casual: jean y camisa

La sonrisa de percy desapareció. ¿Dónde iban a ir?

»no te preocupes, solucionaré esto

Oliver recorrió la distancia que los separaba. Quitó su caqueta y corbata. Soltó los dos botones superiores de su camisa y la sacó de los pantalones. El pelirrojo se repitió una y otra vez que no era correcto sonrojarse, perder la respiración y gemir cuando un amigo arreglaba su ropa. Por mucho que el amigo en cuestión desprendiese un olor almizclado mezclado con perfume de manzanas, que era indiscutiblemente suyo.

-creo que ya estás perfecto

-¿a dónde vamos?

-a casa de mi madre

Percy dio dos pass hacia atrás, asustado.

-¿qué?

-sí, pensé que si tienes dos horas de descanso podríamos ir a Escocia almorzar y conocerla. Mamá lleva mucho tiempo preguntando por ti

Percy recordaba a la señora Wood de la última vez que la vio. Era una mujer con el cabello rubio y ojos negros. Siempre vestía como muggle, faldas hasta las rodillas y blusa o vestidos. También llevaba una pequeña bandera de escocia en el pecho. Solía tratar bien a todos los compañeros de curso de Oliver. E incluso a los chicos del equipo, como fred y George e incluso Harry. Les sonreía ampliamente, luego los invitaba a tomar algo y como despedida les daba un a blaso. Era apreciada por todos.

Todos menos Percy.

Con él las cosas eran diferentes. Ella siempre lo miraba fijamente y luego sus ojos lo recorrían de arriba abajo, como si fuese necesario para él pasar por nuan terrible inspección antes de hablar con su hijo. Pero no importaba lo que llevara o hiciera percy. Si la saludaba solemnemente, si intentaba actuar como un joven normal e incluso si simplemente la ignoraba, siempre recibía una mirada desaprobatoria de la mujer.

-Oliver, no creo que sea una buena idea

-yo ya conozco a tu mamá. Lo más justo es que…

-ya conozco a tu madre, Oliver-Percy interrumpió-. Y no sé si lo recuerdas, pero ella me odiaba

-no te odiaba

-¿no? Cada vez que me acercaba a ti, me gruñía un hola. ¡Me gruñía, Oliver!

-primero, no te gruñía-Percy bufó. Ambos sabían que eso no era verdad-. Segundo, ella no te conocía antes, te veía como el chico intenso que quitó toda posibilidad a su hijo de ser premio anual o prefecto. Y tercero, eres mi amigo y ella sabe que me haces feliz, así que te amará

Percy se dijo a sí mismo que no debía tragiversar la última frase de su amigo.

-bien

-además, son solo dos horas…

-esa es la única razón por la cual no te he echado de mi oficina

Oliver soltó una carcajada.

-¿vamos?

El primero en aparecerse fue Oliver. Gritó claramente: Septimus Place y desapareció en medio de las llamas verdes. Percy le siguió el paso; un poco más inseguro, preguntándose si podía arrepentirse de hacerlo y decirle que no entendió el nombre y que eso resultó en él perdiéndose.

No lo hizo.

Nunca dejaría plantado a Oliver. Por muy atemorizante que fuera Virginia Wood.

Al llegar a la gran casa Oliver lo estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa y completamente compuesto al otro lado. También estaba Virginia Wood, el olor dulce más parecido a azúcar quemado que el suyo hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

Ah…. Sí, La mamá de Oliver era una omega. ¿acaso no lo había dicho?

Los padres del guardián se conocieron durante las vacaciones de ella en Escocia. Él era un alfa y ella, omega. Según su madre fue mientras ella hacia algo estúpido como lanzarse al agua desde una acantilado y él, un caballeroso y muy apuesto alfa, la intentó salvar creyendo que era un susidio. Fue un enamoramiento instantáneo. Dos meses después se casaron y en diez meses tuvieron a su único hijo.

-Percy, bienvenido a mi casa-Virginia dijo a modo de saludo-Oliver ha hablado mucho de ti

-espero que no haya dicho nada malo

Otra vez la mirada de costumbre. Percy contó hasta 10 deseando no sentirse tan incómodo por esa mirada. Hace unos años, tal vez la habría ignorado, total ella no era una mujer de su importancia. Hoy, Percy solo quería agradarle a la mamá de Oliver.

-uhm…-Oliver dijo incómodo-. Mamá, Percy solo tiene un par de horas antes de ir a su trabajo

-tranquilo, ya tengo la comida preparada-sonrió dulcemente a su hijo

-¿vamos?

Percy siguió a los Wood hasta llegar al comedor. Este tenía una mesa de doce puestos de madera y un gran retrato muggle de Oliver, su padre y su madre. No le sorprendió la ausencia del señor Wood, ya el rubio le había dicho que este estaba de viaje en por Estados Unidos y que volvería en dos semanas. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue toda la comida ubicada en medio de la mesa: jamón, carne, ensalada, papa molida, arroz, etc. Se sentía como volver a ir a Hogwarts.

-espero que no sea demasiado para ustedes-dijo sentándose. Percy y Oliver la imitaron un segundo después

-tranquila, mamá

-Percy, Oliver me dijo que trabajas en el departamento de transporte mágico

-sí, señora

-tambien estas prestando tu casa para que Oliver pueda utilizar la red flú y aparecerse donde necesite

-sí, señora.

-¿por qué tú casa?

-¿qué?

-¿por qué tú casa y no la de otra persona? Por ejemplo esta casa

-mamá, ya te expliqué. Percy ya tiene todo aprobado; otra casa sería volver a pedir los permisos y solo tenía dos semanas para ello

-claro-su sonrisa se amplió-Y… ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

-sí, señora. Estar allí es mi vida. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para obtener mi puesto

-por supuesto. ¿Ya tienes pareja estable?

-mamá-Oliver gimió-, no es necesario que le hagas un interrogatorio. Es mi amigo

-tienes razón-ella sonrió ampliamente. Percy nunca se sintió tan asustado como en ese momento-. Cuéntenme algo interesante

Oliver se enfrascó con su madre en una charla sobre el partido del sábado. Jugaban contra Puddlemore y siempre ese partido estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados para Oliver porque ese era el primer equipo para el cual jugó. Virginia hablaba sobre las mejores jugadas y grandes atajadas realizadas por su hijo, que como siempre asentía como si no fuera nada. Percy escuchaba atentamente los intercambies esperando encontrar un momento para participar.

-Olver, deja de actuar como si la salvada no hubiese sido prolija porque lo fue ¿no es verdad Percy?

Se arrepintió. Ya no quería entrar a la conversación.

-¿qué?

-mamá, a Percy no le gusta el quidditch

la mujer lo miró como si le estuviese diciendo que asesinaba bebés para divertirse.

-¿entonces, no viste el partido?-preguntó cautelosamente

-mamá, Percy no tiene que ver todos los partidos que yo juego

-no, pero sí los partidos que son importan…

-yo vi el partido-Percy interrumpió. Nunca había dicho a Oliver que él sí veía los partidos en casa de su padre. Y ahora, con su madre mirándolo incrédula y el guardian sorprendido, recordó porqué no le contó eso desde un inicio-. Solo que no puedo analizar una jugada y si fue una gran atajada. Pero creo que jugaste bien

-no sabía, pensé que…

-sí, no te dije. Quería esperar a saber un poco más del deporte para quedar como todo un idiota

Oliver había cambiado su rutina. No solo por el almuerzo que ahora pasaban juntos o los sábados en que salían. Sino por pequeños detalles: llamadas en las tardes, salidas espontaneas y en este caso ver quidditch los domingos.

Los ojos del guardián brillaban con una emoción que el pelirrojo no comprendió pero que sí le hizo sentir un calor en el pecho.

-gracias

-bien, ¿qué hicieron la semana pasada?

-vimos una película

-como siempre ¿verdad?

-sí, mamá. Aunque no pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntos porque Collin fue a casa y Percy tuvo que ir a firmar unos papeles

-¿en serio?

-ahm… sí, caí en cuenta de que lo que debía hacer era necesario y... me fui

-¿no pudiste dejarlo para otro día?

-no, incluso estuve todo el domingo trabajando porque no me alcanzó el tiempo

Esa era una gran mentira. Ese día el pelirrojo llegó a su apartamento y se cubrió con la sábana imaginando lo que podrían estar haciendo Oliver y Collin en ese momento. El domingo tuvo que salir a casa de su madre para no quedarse todo el día en su casa imaginando la mañana post sexo. No hay que decir que sus hermanos no perdieron oportunidad para decirle que se veía terrible.

-ah… qué mal ¿Oliver, puedes ver si el postre ya está preparado?

-ahm…-Oliver dudó unos instantes

-tranquilo, Percy y yo estaremos bien

-bueno. Ya vengo-le susurró

-te pregunto-Virginia dijo apenas Oliver salió-¿ya le dijiste a mi hijo que eres un omega?

-¿qué?

-lo supuse-la mujer dijo enojada-. Mira, voy a hacer esta conversación corta. Oliver ya es un adulto, está en el momnto perfecto para conseguir un buen omega y sé que tú no eres la persona correcta para él

-¿qué?

-conozco los omega como tú. Se creen mejor que nosotros como si por creer que nuestra posición es una bendición fuera la idea más ridícula y una vergüenza para todos nosotros

Percy se contuvo de aclarar que ‘bendición’ para ellos consistía en convertirse en máquinas de producir bebés.

-¿cómo lo sabe?

-porque hueles exactamente igual a un omega

-¿qué?-Percy miró hacia la puerta asustado. _¿Oliver lo había notado también?_

-no te preocupes, mi hijo no tiene idea de que eres un Omega

-entonces, cómo…

La mujer bufó divertida.

-por eso los omega deben ser educados por personas como ellos-negó con la cabeza-nunca van a aprender detalles importantes de su raza porque no tienen la suficiente información

-¿cómo hago que se detenga?

-bien, considéralo una lección. Cuando un omega se siente atraído por un alfa produce…

-olores

-bien, olores para avisar a otros omegas que el alfa en cuestión es su propiedad. Por eso puedo saber que eres un omega con solo acercarme a ti

-oh… entonces

-te gusta mi hijo y quieres tener sus hijos

Percy no era estúpido. Sabia de su enamoramiento por Oliver, por algo comenzó a ver deportes y buscaba escusas para hablar con él; pero eso no quería decir que estuviera preparado para escucharlo en voz alta por la voz de Virginia Wood, eso ya era cruzar los límites.

»mira, sé que Oliver te quiere y corresponderá a tus sentimientos si se lo dices. Pero…-lo miró seriamente-¿crees que en unos meses, cuando mi hijo descubra la verdad, serás capaz de arriesgarlo todo por él?

Percy no sabía la respuesta.

»¿crees que en cinco años, si lo pierdes todo, seguirás siendo feliz? ¿estas seguro que no culparás a mi hijo por ello?

Virginia Wood sonrió triunfalmente.

»¿ves? Percy, piensa en tu futuro. Estoy segura que nunca habías estado tanto tiempo cerca de un alfa y por ello no sabes cómo reaccionar. Pero debes pensar en las consecuencias de una relación con mi hijo. Por ti y por él.

 

 

Odió como la mujer decía esas palabras. ¿acaso no veía que también era difícil para él? Como si él estuviese siendo algún tipo de imbécil egoísta con Oliver. Como si cada noche no pensara todo lo que significaba un día más con el guardián. Como si no pasara días buscando formas para detener lo que sea que crecía en su pecho cuando veía al castaño.

-mamá, ya…-Oliver se detuvo-¿estás bien?

-sí… clar… claro que sí. Yo… me llamaron y… lo siento, tengo que…

-¿irte?-Virginia dijo tranquilamente

-eso. Lo siento. Nos vemos pronto

-¿te acompañ…?

-¡NO! Yo puedo irme solo, Oliver-miró a la señora Wood-fue un placer conocerla

*-*-*

_Percy, Percy… sé que estás allí. Por favor no me ignores. Tenemos que hablar_

Percy apagó su telefono por quinta vez esa semana. Si su madre lo necesitaba, que fuera a visitarlo.

*-*-*

-señor, Oliver Wood vino a…

-dile que estoy ocupado

-pero dice que lo necesita

-pues dile que no puedo recibirlo

AL otro lado escuchó el forcejeo entre la secretaria y Oliver. Sabía que ese era el momento indicado para…

-¿Percy? ¿estás allí?

-estoy ocupado, Oliver. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos

-¿cuándo te desocupas?

-no sé

-¿no sabes?

-no

-¿me estás evitando?

-Oliver, no creo que debamos seguir encontrándonos. Si necesitas entrar al apartamento, la llave ya está debajo del tapete de bienvenida. Pero más allá de eso…

-Percy, si es algo que hice mal, lo siento

-no hiciste nada mal

-¿entonces por qué? ¿es algo que dijo mamá? Te hizo sentir incómodo. Hablaré con ella

-no, no tengo tiempo para eso, Oliver.

-¿por qué?

-porque no tengo tiempo, Oliver. El trabajo, mi familia y ahora tú.

-Pero…

-No quiero que me sigas buscando, Oliver

Percy colgó el teléfono.

No supo en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero sí era consciente de las lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas. El dolor en su pecho creció exponencialmente y la respiración no llegaba hasta sus pulmones.

No habían pasado ni siquiera dos semanas desde la invitación a la casa de Virginia Wood para que Oliver comenzara a desesperarse. Lo estuvo evadiendo todo ese tiempo. Le decía escusas como que iba a almorzar con un compañero de trabajo y que estaba ocupado. No contestaba su teléfono ni leía las lechuzas que llegaban de parte del guardián.

Queria hablarle. Preguntarle cómo se sintió después del partido contra los Cannons. Contarle esa estúpida broma que hicieron sus hermanos como bienvenida a Charlie. Discutir estúpidamente por algún libro que Oliver no se había leído. Ver otra película.

Extrañaba a Oliver.

Extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

 

*-*-*

Llegó a su apartamento casi a media noche.

Su familia decidió hacer una alocada celebración para celebrar la llegada de Charlie a Inglaterra y que este se quedaría indefinidamente en su país de origen. Percy fue nombrado, sin discusiones, como conductor designado. Y terminó llevando a sus hermanos a sus hogares. Amaba a su familia, pero siempre resultaba demasiado incómodo para él tener que colocarle la pijama a Fred porque este estaba demasiado borracho como para funcionar.

Esa noche la luz de la sala estaba encendida. Fue el primer indicio de que algo extraño ocurría.

Percy siempre dejaba las luces apagadas. No le gustaba gastar más de lo que debía en electricidad, mucho menos cuando debía visitar a su familia porque nunca sabía cuando iba a volver.

Tocó la puerta.

_¿quién toca la puerta cuando cree que un desconocido está robándole?_

La luz se apagó. Al otro lado se escuchó un golpe contra la mesa.

El pelirrojo sacó su llave y su varita, y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Adentro, todo estaba a oscuras. Una silueta se movía de un lado al otro, golpeando torpemente con cada cosa que se encontrase. Percy no tuvo que encender la luz para saber quién era. El olor del perfume de manzanas mezclado con un pequeño porcentaje de canela y el almizcle, que siempre caracterizaba a los alfas, fue lo que necesitó para reconocerlo.

-¿Oliver?

-pue… de… prende la luz

Percy agitó su varita para encender la habitación. Al frente suyo, Oliver Wood saltaba de un lado al otro sosteniendo su pie izquierdo. El pelirrojo quiso reírse de la ridícula imagen, y lo hubiese hecho si no fuese por la autentica imagen de dolor en la cara del castaño.

-¿estás bien?

-por supuesto que… Dios cómo duele… estoy bien

-ven, vamos a sentarte-se acercó al guardián y lo recostó en el sofá-ya vengo

-no te vallas-Oliver sostuvo su mano.

-qué

-Quédate aquí

-bien

-vine con el más perfecto de los planes. Llegarías a media noche, lo que es suficiente tiempo para aparecer por sorpresa en tu casa. Abrirás la puerta, encenderías la luz y yo estaría parado allí-señaló un punto frente al sofá-con ese ramo de flores-señaló las azucenas, que son las flores favoritas de Percy, en el suelo- en la mano.

-pero te golpeaste contra la mesa

-y luego,-dijo como si no hubiese sido interrumpido-te diría: tengo lasaña para nosotros

-a media noche

-tú negarías una y otra vez: “no es correcto” “no has superado a Marcus” “somos amigos”. Y yo te callaría con beso

-y aun así no sería suficiente-Percy notó el exacto momento en que Oliver comprendió sus palabras porque sus ojos se apagaron con tristeza

-aun así podríamos ser amigos

-Oliver, soy un omega

Los ojos del guardián se abrieron abruptamente.

-eso es imposible

-no, me pronuncie cuando tenía quince años. Mi hermano trajo drogas para emascarar el olor y lo he guardado toda mi vida

-es imposible

-eso es lo gracioso. A pesar de que dormiste toda tu vida conmigo nunca te enteraste de que era un omega y ahora tienes una reacción pavloviana

-por eso mamá era tan fría contigo

-sí, al parecer soy uno de esos omegas que destruirán en corazón y la vida de su único hijo. Por supuesto tiene razón

Oliver negó rápidamente y se levantó para acercarse aun más a él.

»no, Oliver, escúchame. Yo no puedo botar todo mi esfuerzo a la basura. No puedo. Y sé que a la larga eso no te va a hacer feliz.

-estar contigo ma hace feliz

-no, hoy te hace feliz, pero a la larga ¿qué? ¿y si no cambio de opinión? Oliver, no es tan sencillo

-en realidad sí lo es. TE amo

-no, amas lo poco que vez de mí

-¿lo poco? Percy he pasado contigo casi todos los dáis estos últimos meses. Sé cómo eres cuando te levantas, cuando te vas a dormir, cuando vez algo que te parece estúpido o algo que amas, te he visto comer todo tipo de comida, incluso vi cómo te hiciste nada comiendo pizza. No me digas que es por lo poco que veo de ti. Eres la persona más genial con quien he pasado mi tiempo libre y ahora quiero pasar cada instante contigo.

-Oliver…

-no, el que seas omega solo me hace amarte más. ¿no me lo dijiste? Bien, lo superaremos. Pero eso no es un argumento para decirme que no podemos estar juntos. Lo único válido para mí es que me digas que no me amas.

Percy abrió la boca para decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Alguna palabra. Cualquier gesto lo suficientemente rudo para convencer a Oliver de que no lo quería. El problema es que al abrir la boca, lo único que salió fue un triste sollozo y en menos de un segundo sus labios eran apresados por Oliver Wood.

*-*-*

-vamos a tener que hablar con mis padres

-¿por qué?

-porque no podré tomar alcohol en los próximos meses

Su pareja se detuvo abruptamente en el camino e inmediatamente sintió cómo era llevado hacia un armario y le robaban un beso. Percy cerró los ojos ante el brusco encuentro de sus labios.

-Oliver, no puedes…

-¿qué?-el guardián le robó otro beso

-tenemos que salir. Todos se… ah… Oliver

Los besos se habían movido a la zona del cuello, donde se encontraba la marca de unión entre ambos. El guardián mordió, succionó y reverenció esa zona como si fuese lo más perfecto que ha visto en toda su vida. Percy, solo pudo gemir ante cada uno de los movimientos de su pareja.

-te amo-el mayor se agachó y besó su estómago-. Los amo

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner, así que no me pertenecen.  
> Espero que les haya gustado el fic y mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí.  
> Y cualquier corrección que tengan, pueden hacerla.


End file.
